


Be Satisfied

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: Raise a Glass [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Recipes, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drink it up and be satisfied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Satisfied

## 

##  [Angelica Schuyler:  BE SATISFIED](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/139146608930/angelica-schuyler-be-satisfied-almond-cream)

_(almond cream, creme de cacao, creme de menthe, whipped cream vodka, cayenne)_

I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I ask her for a [Helpless](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/139086583723/elizabeth-eliza-schuyler-helpless-almond) she’d be silently resigned  
It’d be mine  
She would say, “I’m fine”  
She’d be lying  
  
So when I make my own drink at night  
I use the [almond wine](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsilk.com%2Fproducts%2Fvanilla-almond-creamer&t=ZDFkOWU2NDc1NDRkNGQ1OWNmYjllMTMxYjQzOWM5OGE5NDRlMjE0YyxzSkh6aDZDWg%3D%3D)  
And creme de cacao’s right  
And whipped cream vodka’s fine but  
I add my own twist  
At least some creme de menthe makes it mine  
I pour them equal parts, take my time…

To the room!  
To the bar!  
I will mix it  
It’s not like it is hard  
Add the ice cubes  
(And a dash of cayenne!)  
And the drink will be comprised  
And I’ll try to  
Be satisfied  
  
And I know  
She’ll be happy that it’s mine  
Drink it slow  
I drink up the Be Satisfied  
Drink it up and be satisfied


End file.
